villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Misery
The following information concerns the "Misery" entity as a whole, for the "newborn" aspect of Misery found in the "Necessary Evil" saga please visit - Sorrow ' ' Misery is the embodiment of emotional turmoil and distress, one of the Dark Ones and a creature that is almost as old as life itself - revered as a god by some and reviled as a demon by others the true nature of Misery is beyond the understanding of mortal life.. Misery was "born" of the energies of the cosmic entity, Evil and is thus considered for all intents and purposes a part of Evil (often refered to as her "daughter"). History Origin When the universe was young things such as emotion were still in the development stage - living beings had only just started to experience all the varied emotions that came with sentience, although most of these emotions were pleasant some proved to be detrimental to fledgling life and the Powers That Be tried to suppress them: however the Powers That Be acted rashly as their attempts to suppress all the negative emotions of fledgling life resulting in the dark energies accumulating into a single point where it began to form into a malevolent life-force that would become known as Misery, the embodiment of pure suffering. Queen Misery (often refered to simply as Misery by mortals) became an ever more formidable opponent to the infant universe and she did battle with the Powers That Be - resulting in her managing to force the Powers That Be to retreat into the shadows, doomed to never again interfere with mortal life: she also found her control over mortal life weakened in the process and thus she too was resigned to hide in the shadows, attacking mortal life via unseen machinations and schemes that ranged from the superb to the bizarre but always designed to cause suffering to reign supreme across the universe. Early History Misery has manipulated the universe since its earliest beginnings and as such has been instrumental in some of humanity's most terrible tragedies as well as those of countless alien worlds, her reach has expanded beyond the normal realms of reality and she was also responsible for immeasurable suffering in alternate dimensions and time-lines: some of these unfortunate worlds became so corrupted by her influence that they have become living hells known as Misery Zones, any mortal life caught in a world that becomes a Misery Zone is doomed to an eternity of suffering and for a long time Misery tried to manipulate humanity so as to transform Earth into a Misery Zone but gave up on it after a few centuries - deciding to concentrate on "bigger" things. Modern Era Misery continues her eternal crusade to turn all of space/time into an endless prison of suffering - she has become aware of the fact that humanity, among many other species, has began to evolve many powerful beings and sees this as a new opportunity to exploit: after all with such powerful beings come exciting new opportunities to inflict new tortures upon the universe. Era 1 Origins: Misery (Part 1) Origins: Misery (Part 2) Warcry End Of Days Daughter of Darkness Paint It Red Aspects Nothing To Fear.. Rogues Darkest Desire Wolves At The Door Fall of Avalon II The Oblivion Initiative Unspeakable Shadow of Death Era 2 Necessary Evil End of Hope Misery Wars - Part 1 Misery Wars - Part 2 Misery Wars - Part 3 Powers/Abilities Misery is the embodiment of emotional torment and considered an Absolute but has displayed a greater level of power than most Absolutes due to being born of a Primordial One, thus while her true power is roughly Absoluta - Scale II she normally manifests at around Tier X - Class I: *'Universal Constant' (despite her unique status as a child of a Primordial One she is still considered a Universal Constant, this means multiversal resets still have a hold on her and each reality within the Reverie Multiverse has its own unique take on Misery as an entity) *Primordial Physiology (Misery is an Abstract entity and thus has a Primordial Physiology, granting her a number of naturaly occuring traits) *Manifestation (Misery does not usually take physical form - thus is a manifestation) *Incarnation (Misery can sometimes take limited physical form by which to combat beings on the physical plane) *'Shape Shifting' (Misery has no physical form and can therefor take any imaginable shape she desires - there is no known limit to the forms she can take) *'Illusion Casting' (Misery can cast incredibly realistic illusions) *Misery Manifestation (Misery is an embodiment of emotional distress and suffering) *Misery Zone Creation (Misery can create Misery Zones utilizing a mix of her empathic vampirism and her control over space/time - the creation of Misery Zones is unique to Misery herself) *Misery Stare (Misery can unleash a powerful blast of energy from her eyes refered to as a "stare" - it is considered by some as one of the most powerful empathic assaults in the multiverse and can emotionally cripple groups of powerful opponents by exposing them to their own negative emotions and memories) *Possession (Misery can possess mortal beings and exist in the astral plane) *'Power Bestowal / Removal' (Misery has both removed and bestowed superhuman and mystic powers upon individuals, items and even entire worlds - the limits to her "gifts" is not yet know) *False Genesis (Misery has shown the ability to create "false" life - such as corrupted "clones" of others, normally these are not actual living creatures so much as negative thought-forms or empowered constructs that have been given limited sentience by Misery) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Immortal Characters Category:Absolutes Category:Asexual Category:Manipulators Category:Queen-Misery Category:Godheads Category:Primordial Ones Category:Neutral Evil